Cherry Blossom of Hope
by AlexisRyanne
Summary: "Never again," Edward said with venom laced in his voice and I believed him. Graphic and Mature Themes.


A small squeal left Jessica's mouth as she quickly stopped to look at the mannequins displayed in the window of a small clothing shop. Angela sighed beside me tired from visiting the other three stores Jessica had forced us into. We had decided to enjoy the last moments we had together before graduating, going off our separate ways and begin building our new lives, starting our new chapters.

"Wow, that dress is perfect for graduation," Jessica commented elbowing Angela.

"It's really pretty," she said but my focus was not on the clothing shop filled with clothes that would only be in fashion for a short period of time but rather on the old, run down library.

"I need to get that dress. C'mon!" Jessica said eagerly grabbing onto my arm and practically dragging me towards the shop that she had her eyes on.

"Is it okay if I could over to the library and meet you up at the restaurant?" I asked pointing towards the white and red, broken down, wooden building. "I wont be long."

"Take all the time you need," Jessica replied before switching my arm with Angela's and dragging her off into the store.

I left with a small laugh at the sight of Jessica dragging my quiet friend into the store and headed towards the beat up building. It was chilly out with rain slowly beginning to drench my clothes. Digging my hands further into the pockets of my thin layered jacket, I quickened my pace towards my desired target.

"Hey," I heard someone call out from behind me. Taken by surprise I tripped over my own foot. The sight of the ground quickly approached me before I could manage to free both of my hands from my jacket. The one that managed to escape shot out before and took most of the fall. "Sorry."

I looked up and saw four guys looking down at me with smirks and grins on their faces. I looked down at the hand that took the most damaged, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath as I saw blood begin to prickle in between the cuts and scrapes. A deep laugh filled my ears bringing me back into reality and distracting me from my blood. Confused I stood up and saw mud and water all over my pants. _Great. Another pair gone._ A tall blonde man with blue eyes looked me up and down before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, look what he have here. We caught us a sexy one, didn't we?" He said with a dark chuckle. My eyes widen in fear as the words began to register. I quickly turned around about to sprint away but strong hands stopped me in my tracks. My breath hitched. _What are they going to do?_

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep voice whispered in my ear. I felt a tug as the men began to move to a darker area. I took a deep breath, prepared to scream, but a rough hand clamped down blocking any sound. I kicked aimlessly and began to wrestle with the man that was holding me against my will.

"Listen here, you little shit, you can struggle all you want but it'll only make it worse for you. I'd advise you to stay still if you want to leave alive." The hand restraining my mouth was released as quickly as the sharp sound of skin on skin contact filled my ears.

"Please, let me go. I have no money. Please," I begged as tears began to slide down my now aching cheek.

"Oh, we don't want that," a dark hair man with torn jeans said. He reached into his pocket and took out a small camera. My eyes widened. Another man came up from behind shadows pressed something cool and sharp against my neck.

"Scream and I slit your throat," He threatened. I froze in fear.

"Take her pants off!" Someone called out and soon I felt rough hands gripping and ripping my ruined jeans from off of me. I tried to kick them but the pressure of the knife against my neck stopped me.

"Don't fight. You'll only make it worse," one of the men whispered in my ear before dipping a finger into the waistline of my underwear. I looked at the man with pleading eyes silently begging him not to do this. _Please, you don't have to._

"Please," I begged again. A loud sound echoed in my ears and warm, sharp feeling was radiating across my left cheek.

Rough hands began to roam my body and and squeeze my thighs. Tears split over as I tried to mentally detach myself from the assault. I froze as one of the man's hand moved down to my core and quickly slipped a finger in side of me. I bit my lip in pain as I felt him add another. A strangled moan filled my ears and I looked at the direction where the sound came from.

It was the man with a camera recording our every move. His pants were around his ankles and his hand was moving rapidly against his length. A sob broke out of my lips earning me another slap to the face as I watched the man in horror record my assault. The man began to swirl his fingers around stretching my warmth.

"You like that, baby, don't you?" He cooed in a raspy voice.

One of the men that were standing on the side approached us. He grabbed the zipper on my jacket and hastily pulled it off before groping my breasts. He licked his lips and squeezed hard. He let go of my right breast and slid his hand underneath my shirt, pulling aside my bra and tugging at my nipple. I looked up at the sky as the tears continued to leak from my eyes. _Edward, where are you? _

"It feels like you're ready for me," the man fingering me said. He removed his fingers and unzipped his past with a smirk on his face.

"Have you lost your virginity yet?" He asked. I was too afraid to answer and he didn't seem to care for what I had to say because he shoved his length inside of me. I bit my lip from the pain and felt blood begin to drip from my harsh bite. The taste of iron began to make me dizzy.

"Fuck," he groaned as his pace quickened. The man with the camera moaned and began to shake, walking closer towards the four of us.

"Fuck, yeah," He muttered. "Fuck that tight pussy good."

The man holding the knife increased the pressure around my neck and the other grabbing my breasts pressed me against the wet, brick wall behind me as the man raping me quickened his pace to a rapid speed. The camera man grunted and soon after I felt his warm fluids squirt all over my bare legs. I looked away from the sight of this man gaining pleasure from my pain and tried to focus on anything but the horrifying act that I was forced into.

"Oh, fuck," I heard the man pounding into me grunt. There were a few more thrusts before I felt his length tense and spurt out strings of his own fluids inside of me. Bile rose to my throat but the pressure of the knife against my throat restored the fear of never seeing daylight again or Edward. The man pulled out with a grin. "That was-"

A loud snapping sound echoed throughout the alley walls. In slow motion the man before me eyes turned lifeless with his head swinging from his neck in an unnatural angle. My beautiful angel's face replaced the lifeless one. I felt gushes of wind and rapid blurs of movement as the other Cullen's took the other men's lives.

"Never again," Edward said with venom laced in his voice. He reached out, grabbing the camera from the floor and crushed it into small scraps of pieces allowing it to crumble from out his fingers like sand. I looked at my savior with wide eyes and felt a sob escape my throat. Edward quickly wrapped me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he rushed us to his car. He set me down in the back seat, wrapping a blanket around me before pulling away from me.

"Don't leave me!" I screamed.

"I'm not, love. I don't want to make you cold. You're barely covered." the last part a growl.

"I don't care. I need you," I managed to strangle out between sobs. Edward looked me in the eyes and cautiously pulled me into his strong embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"You're safe now. I promise. We're bringing you to Carlisle," He murmured with fear in his voice. I nodded only now acknowledging that we had fled the horrific scene with Edward's brothers in tow.

"Thank you," was all I could manage to choke out as we sped to the Cullen's house.

* * *

**Yes, I am rewriting this story. I wasn't happy with the chapters I had wrote before and that is why I stopped. I'm about to start college, so we'll see how much I grow (:**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**\- AlexisRyanne**


End file.
